The present disclosure relates to novel silicone-based products and fabrication processes. In particular, the present disclosure relates to silicone-based products heretofore unavailable, in the form of fibers, strands, threads, and other filamentous bodies, or by products made by further processing the same, and methods for generation of these novel products.